


You’re my favorite

by cablepool



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Princess Luke, Self-Conscious Luke, cake cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablepool/pseuds/cablepool
Summary: “I like your new hair” said calum running his hand through it.“Everybody is saying I look like a girl” luke said blushing.“Well, like a pretty one for sure”





	You’re my favorite

“I’m so tired!” 

Calum and Luke fell on the couch after an amazing show while Michael and Ashton walked to god knows where.

Calum stared at Luke’s hair for a really long time.

“What?!” Said Luke self conscious

“Your hair is getting really long, I like it” Calum ran his fingers though it 

“Everybody tease me for it, say I look like a girl!” 

“Like a really pretty one for sure, are you planning on getting a cut or are you just going to leave it grow really long like Harry Styles?” Now Calum was smiling 

“I don’t know I really want to like have it really long but the fans are saying I should cut it so...” Luke sounded sad

“If you want to have long ass hair then let it grow if you want to cut it that’s ok but you should do it for you not because of what people are saying about you, do what your heart says”

“Cheesy” said Luke smirking 

“You know I love your hair, right?” Calum was still running his fingers through it 

“You just say it because you are calum you know?” 

“Nah I don’t think I get it” now Calum was confused

“You know like I always pick you and you always pick me, I always say you have the best hair or whatever and you say the same, that’s just us” Luke explained

“But I do mean it”

Luke rolled his eyes

“Cmon love birds the car is leaving!” Screamed Michael appearing though the door 

“Ok we’re going chill!” Said Luke annoyed

 

~

 

Calum was just putting his stuff on his hotel room when the doorbell rang

 

“Luke?” Said Calum confused 

“Hey I just, I don’t really like being in my room alone you know, I miss when the four of us were in one hotel room” Said Luke nostalgic 

“Yeah sure, come in! I was just putting my stuff down”

“Wanna cuddle?” Said Luke pouting

Calum laughed “Sure just let me change into something more comfy”

 

Luke’s head rested in Calum's chest while he ran his fingers through his hair again

“You know what I said before... I do love your hair and not just because of that weird Luke and Calum thing you said”

“Nah I know I’m your favorite out of the band” Luke said giggling 

“You are not my favorite just out of the band, you are my favorite out of everybody” Calum said looking at Luke’s blue eyes

Luke’s breath hitched, and his eyes were full of hope and love

“You are my favorite too” he said quietly 

“I know” Calum said staring at the blond lips

Their lips meet and stared moving together at a slow pace, Luke straddle him, one of Calum hands moved Luke’s hair out of his face, resting behind his ear while the other found his way though Luke body stopping at his waist, moving up and down his back.

“I love you”  
“I love you too, Luke”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at like 4 am so I don’t know if it’s good also I don’t have perfect spelling at this time of the morning so I’m sorry for any mistakes.  
> Let me know what you thought about it on the comments!


End file.
